


they r together <3

by acecake5



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, bruv idk, hilda makes an appearance at the end, if someone's already written smth like this sorry lol :/, johanna is worried abt her gf not getting enough sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecake5/pseuds/acecake5
Summary: kaisa isnt getting enough sleep n johanna's worried
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	they r together <3

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write summaries/titles to save my life hjelp

Johanna took a sip of her tea as she moved the token across the game board. She leaned back on the couch, waiting for Kaisa to take her turn.

After a moment, she decided to speak up.

“Kaisa, it’s your...” she started as she turned to look at Kaisa.

Kaisa was asleep, with her elbow sitting on the armrest and she was supporting her head with her hand. Johanna blinked.

“...turn,” she finished, before raising an eyebrow. “Kaisa?” she said, louder, and the woman in question shot upwards.

Kaisa looked around, confused, before her eyes landed on Johanna. She seemed to realize she had fallen asleep, and flushed lightly in embarrassment.

“Sorry about that,” she said.

Johanna frowned, looking at the dark circles under Kaisa’s eyes. She placed her mug down on the table.

“It’s okay, dear. It’s your turn, by the way,” she said.

Kaisa shifted over to reach for the pair of dice, and Johanna quietly watched her take her turn. Kaisa was moving slower than usual, and on occasion her eyelids would droop like she was fighting to stay awake.

Johanna knew her girlfriend had a tendency to stay up late, but usually she managed to get enough sleep not to nod off during the day. This was not normal.

Kaisa tapped Johanna on the shoulder.

“Jo, love, it’s your turn,” Kaisa said, and Johanna grabbed the dice off of the table to roll them. “You’ve been quiet. Are you okay?” Kaisa asked.

“Yes, dear, I’m fine. I was just thinking about something,” Johanna said, moving her token.

“Oh. What were you thinking about?” Kaisa asked curiously. Johanna shrugged her shoulders and passed the dice to Kaisa.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” she asked after a moment.

Kaisa was halfway through moving her token when Johanna asked the question and she fumbled with the piece, dropping it onto the table. Johanna gave her a questioning look and Kaisa sighed.

“No, I didn’t,” she admitted with a frown. “Sorry.” 

Johanna reached out and took Kaisa’s hand gently.

“It’s alright, but,” Johanna paused, “you’re going to get some sleep, okay?”

Kaisa smiled slightly and nodded. “Cuddles?” she asked.

“Of course,” Johanna said.

The two laid down and Johanna slung an arm around Kaisa’s middle, pulling her closer. There was a blanket draped haphazardly over them, and it was almost silent save for the ticking of the clock on the wall.

“Love you, Kaisa.”

“Love you too, Jo,” Kaisa murmured sluggishly, “goodnight.”

* * *

Hilda walked into her home after school was over, and was about to call out a greeting when she noticed her mum laying on the couch, asleep, with her arm around Kaisa, who was also sleeping.

A game of Dragon Panic was sitting abandoned on the table as well as a couple of mugs, one empty and the other half-full of tea. 

Hilda looked back at the pair on the couch.

“Alfur, do you know where the camera is?” she whispered, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjhoyed :]]


End file.
